


Gateway To Heaven

by SiredToFandoms



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiredToFandoms/pseuds/SiredToFandoms
Summary: A story of the death of a person.





	Gateway To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> **Ok this inspiration came from a mix of the song ‘Backbone’ by KALEO and something one of my friends put on his Snapchat story. Just... just go with it.**

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The people rushing around me didn't seem real anymore. I was detached, separated from reality. The anxiety and adrenaline rushed through me as, like in a movie, my body fell towards the ground, my life flashing before me. Moments of happiness, sadness, excitement and fear. But none of it mattered. None of it, because I was going. Where, I did not know. But I was going. 

The people that surrounded me were fading. I could vaguely hear them, their muffled screams and cries; their wails and pleas that sounded as though they were coming from down the end of a tunnel. But none of it registered with me. 

As devastation cascaded around me, I knew only one thing: pain. The pain in my chest from the crimson wound that was rapidly spreading, the pain of knowing what was happening, yet having now power to stop it. The pain of realising there was nothing left anymore.

I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. I could feel my heart gradually starting to slow, slow just like everything else. The flashes of memories were getting clearer, longer. I could see my mother smiling as we picked dandelions in the yard, my brother laughing as we wrestled, my father saying goodbye to me one last time. 

As the memories ended, reality became clearer. But with reality, came the pain. The pain of my heart finally giving up on me, my body getting heavier and heavier as it got closer and closer to the floor. I was being dragged down into the black abyss of death, my head unable to stay above the surface as I succumbed to it. 

Nobody cared, nobody batted an eye. It was as though they couldn't hear me screaming, couldn’t feel the agony that was currently tearing through every fibre of my being. 

I finally hit the ground.  
And there was nothing.  
No screams, no cries, no people running in slow motion.  
Only death.  
And it was relieving.  
Because with death... comes peace. 

Everything was black, and I tried to move, to stand, but I couldn't. Instead, I felt myself levitating, though I could not see. I became light, and started moving as though a draft of wind was blowing me. It took me up, away from my physical being. It was a strange sensation, as though everything I was physically feeling was being abandoned, leaving me with only emotion and thoughts. 

A bright shine of golden light in the distance blinded me, although not in the painful way the sun did. Instead, it felt welcoming, like it was inviting me in for all eternity. And my soul took its hand, pulling me up and into the warmth of its glow. 

I floated up and up for what felt like minutes and hours simultaneously. Mentally smiling, feeling nothing but an elating happiness. I was falling and flying at the same time, soaring through time and space with no conception of either. All I knew was the hug of light currently guiding me to what can only be described as freedom, a heaven of sorts. 

In this freedom is born a peace, something that will stretch into as many days as the sun has left to shine upon the earth I am leaving behind. I find comfort in knowing that death is only the end of a chapter, so as my physical body makes ready to return to the soil, I vow that my spirit shall be watching over the world. 

As the numbness gradually faded from my limbs, I felt myself being carried. I opened my eyes and gasped in a breath, only to realise my carrier was invisible. They say a man who lives fully is not afraid of death. I do not know what I will face when I meet death, and this should scare me. But it doesn’t.

Because my life may be over, but my afterlife has only just begun. And, for some reason, I felt like I knew the person holding me in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> **I’m really sorry if that didn’t make any sense, it’s 1:30am and rushed, I’ll probably rewrite it again once I’ve had more sleep. Anyways. For what it’s worth, I hope you enjoyed it at least a little. (For first time readers of my stuff- I have a lot of self doubt about my writing). I will definitely rewrite this at some point, so yeah.**   
>  **Cheers, Isaac :)**


End file.
